Mind Reader
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Sometimes, a person is so easy to read, it's like their body has become transparent and you can see their thoughts clearly. Too bad it wasn't that way with Shinji. Shinji x Kamio


Title: Mind Reader  
**Author: **daynuh  
**Summary: **Sometimes, a person is so easy to read, it's like their body has become transparent and you can see their thoughts clearly. Too bad it wasn't that way with Shinji.

Dedication: pinksnow  
**Prompt: **Thoughts are sometimes supposed to be transparent, but not like this.

Begins.

"Hey, Shinji, c'mon," Kamio waved furiously with one hand, "or we're gonna miss the bus."

"I don't see why we have to ride the bus. It's not like we can't walk to the market. It really isn't that far away," Shinji mumbled as he picked up his pace to make sure he didn't lose Kamio. "I don't even want to go to the market. Just because you have to buy the groceries every week, doesn't mean you have to drag me along. I'd rather go play at the street courts. And I wouldn't even have to use the bus to get there."

"Just shut up and follow me," the redhead said with a bit of a bite. He never knew why he dragged Shinji with him to the market every weekend. It wasn't like he enjoyed the other's company. Frankly, the boy could get on his last nerves in less than thirty seconds. But, he figured, he didn't really have anyone else to bring. And he definitely didn't want to go shopping alone.

Deep down, he just wanted to put Shinji through the misery he had to deal with.

"Really, buses are gross. They're full of germs and crying babies and old women who walk slower than a snail. Why couldn't we just grab the family bikes and ride our way up there? It'd be a lot easier, and we'd get exercise, and we wouldn't have to use any money. I think Kamio's just getting really lazy lately. Ever since Ann started dating that Momo-guy, he doesn't do anything unless he has to. He's probably just said because she chose that Momo-guy over him. But really, taking a bus when we could walk? Is that what happens when you like a girl? No wonder I don't have a crush. It's too much trouble."

As Shinji continued to ramble on, Kamio tried to focus on other things. Mainly the sound his heel made when it slammed into the ground and how his shoe squeaked a little when the pressure rolled to the tip of his foot. He wasn't mad. Really. He was calm. Cool and collected.

That's why of course, he devored the other's head (figure of speech, don't be fooled) when they made it to the stop. "Just _shut up_!" he roared. Almost like a lion, but with the nostril flarings of a bull. Really not a good combination. "I don't want to hear any more whining coming out of your mouth! And I am_ not_ lazy because Ann-chan's dating Momo. She did _not _'chose him over' me. And, once again, we're taking the bus because it's _faster_!"

He whipped around, simply not caring to see the other's face right now. It wasn't that he was angry. Oh heavens, no. He just wanted to give the bad boy some time to think. Besides, he thought as he dished out enough money for the two of them in his pocket, he didn't have a temper-problem. It was only ever Shinji's fault that he got mad.

Kamio turned back around to give his teammate the money. Only, he found the other's right cheek sucked in, which he figured Shinji was biting it. Was that his technique of staying quiet? That was rather simple, yet he never did it. He reached out one hand and waited for Shinji to put his own hand underneath before he dropped the coins. He checked behind him really quick.

"The bus is probably right around the corner, so just a little while longer." Shinji only nodded, which Kamio couldn't help but feel a streak of fear strike through him.

Just as he predicted, the bus strolled around in a matter of moments. They clambered on and took a seat by each other. Kamio sat by the window while Shinji was by the aisle. It would only take about five minutes by bus to reach the biggest market. And so far the first few were spent in complete and utter silence. On their part, of course, everyone else on the bus was fairly loud.

Kamio turned his head away from the window to see his companion. The boy had his body stiff against the back of his seat, his head resting in what seemed to be a uncomfortable position on the top. His hair was sprawled around him, his eyes were closed, and his lips were shut. But he wasn't biting his cheek. His hands were covered by the long-sleeves of his shirt and his legs were parted. At first glance, the redhead believed him to be asleep.

Then, he knew better. Shinji wouldn't fall asleep on a _bus_ of all places!

But, looking at the soft complexion of his teammate, he sighed. Right now, when he was so quiet and nothing seemed to move around them, he could swear he could reach into the other's mind. He swore he could hear the other's voice bouncing off the walls of his own mind. That the thoughts of Shinji were being sent to his own. It was almost like his body was transparent and he could read the other's inner thoughts and feelings clearly.

Just as felt the connection strengthen and the bond between them thicken, the bus came to a halting stop. Their stop. Kamio pulled himself together and nudged Shinji to get up so they could finish their little escapade.

Once they got off, they walked the small distance to the market. The entire time, Kamio found his eyes glued to the other. He tried to recreate that moment and see what the other was thinking. But it wasn't working. And just at the second he was going to give up, Shinji turned around and their eyes met.

He could've sworn he heard the thought "What are you looking at, Kamio?" That didn't make sense, though. Why would someone say it like that in their head?

Shinji poked the redhead's shoulder, which caught his attention. "I said, what are you looking at, Kamio?"

He froze. What was he supposed to say? So, he let his thoughts mold into words and pulled together a mostly believable sentence. "Just wanted you to talk." Okay, a couple of sentences. "I don't like it when you're quiet. No matter what I say, don't ever stop talking, alright?"

The corner of Shinji's lips curled up for a second before he set forth into one of his rambles. "If you want that, Kamio," he began, "I'll keep talking. I don't really like talking though. I always thought I was just thinking to myself before people started telling me to shut up. And my mom told me I didn't need to voice anything. But I didn't really know everyone could hear me. I guess that makes it kinda hard to keep secrets that way. Maybe that's why nobody tells me their secrets."

"I got a secret for you," Kamio butted in with a smile. "I can read your mind."

**Ends.**

**Note: **Reviews:)


End file.
